warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Albus Dumbledore/Gallery
Images of Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter franchise. Promotional Images Concept Art Films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg|Dumbledore entering Privet Drive. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg|"I should have known you be here, Professor McGonagall." Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg|Dumbledore and McGonagall meeting up with Hagrid with the infant Harry Potter. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg|"Good luck, Harry Potter." Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-4490.jpg|Dumbledore as he appears in a famous witches and wizards card. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-5247.jpg|Dumbledore announcing to the first years that the forest is forbidden and the third-floor corridor is off-limits to prevent anyone from certain death. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg| Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-5697.jpg|Dumbledore respectfully tips his goblet at Harry, wishing him luck. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg|Dumbledore notified of Quirrell's message of the troll had got out, before the students go into panic. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-8593.jpg|"SILENCE! Everyone, please, not panic." - Dumbledore calming down the students before ordering the prefects to take their houses back to the dormitories, and the teachers to follow him to the dungeons. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-10380.jpg|Dumbledore applauding for Harry's effort of catching the Golden Snitch and winning the match. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-11880.jpg|"Back again, Harry? I see like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of erised." Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-12011.jpg|Dumbledore explaining to Harry of his origins from his biological family, the mirror of erised and how men wasted away in front of it. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-16850.jpg|Dumbledore meeting Harry in the Hospital wing after he was rescued from the Underground Chambers. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-16957.jpg|Dumbledore explains to Harry how Quirrell resisted of touching him, because Harry's mother planted a love-based protection inside him; Dumbledore reveals that the stone had been destroyed after the agreement with Nicolas Flammel. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-17348.jpg|Dumbledore announcing the final results of the house points of the Hogwarts houses. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-17643.jpg|"Gryffindor wins the house cup." Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-3964.jpg|Dumbledore arriving with McGongall to intervene Snape's lecture to the boys. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-4013.jpg| Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-4030.jpg| Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-6065.jpg|Dumbledore arriving to calm Mr. Filch from his rage at Harry. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-6113.jpg|Dumbledore explaining to Mr. Filch that his cat Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-8139.jpg|Dumbledore helping the teachers placing a petrified Colin Creevely on a Hospital bed. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-8175.jpg| Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-8179.jpg|Dumbledore examining Colin's camera, resulting to a cloud of smoke billowing. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-8205.jpg|Dumbledore concluding that Hogwarts is no longer safe that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-10023.jpg|Dumbledore explaining how Fawkes dies and comes back to life from the ashes. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-10103.jpg| Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-12277.jpg|A younger Dumbledore with Tom Riddle who is witnessing the death of Myrtle Warren. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-13373.jpg|Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge having a conversation with Hagrid. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-13574.jpg|Dumbledore accepts the suspension letter from Lucius Malfoy. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-18101.jpg|Dumbledore telling Harry and Ron that they have broken dozen of school rules, and reveals that... Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-18132.jpg|...they will receive awards for being services to the school on the rescue of Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-18348.jpg|Dumbledore revealing to Harry that the scar on his forehead left by Voldemort due to his failed curse, transferred Voldemort's powers into him, like speaking Parseltongue with snakes. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-19259.jpg|Dumbledore announcing to the school of the effects of the Mandrake potion that revives those who have been petrified... Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-19327.jpg|...and also announces that the final exams are cancelled. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-19614.jpg|Dumbledore applauding for the return of Hagrid. Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-19652.jpg| Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-2882.jpg|Dumbledore welcomes the students for another year at Hogwarts Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-3060.jpg|He warns the school that he has gave permission for Dementors to guide the school grounds and the entrances for Sirius Black. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-3139.jpg| Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5738.jpg|Dumbledore and Filch arrive at the sight of the slashed empty portrait of the Fat Lady Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5746.jpg| Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5751.jpg|Dumbledore examining one of the torn parts of the portrait. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5759.jpg|"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts..." Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5769.jpg|"...and tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5787.jpg|Until, Filch spots the Fat Lady in a landscape portrait. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5816.jpg|"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5854.jpg|After been informed by the Fat Lady that the attacker was Sirius Black, Dumbledore orders Filch to secure the gates and the rest of the Gryffindor students to sleep in the Great Hall. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5976.jpg|Dumbledore being informed by Snape that he searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, but Sirius is nowhere to be found. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-6024.jpg|"For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-6675.jpg|Dumbledore using the Arresto Momentum charm to save Harry from falling to his death, due to dementors intervening in the Quidditch Match. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 Video Games Printed Media Merchandise Category:Character galleries Category:Harry Potter galleries Category:Galleries